The Blossom and The Flower
by MystikalFaery
Summary: "I must say," the voice was suddenly close, she could feel his breath on her face. "It was the wrong neck of the woods to be picking flowers, Pinkie." Sakura finds herself in a precarious situation, will she be able to escape unscathed? SakuDei ONE-SHOT LEMON


LEMON WARNING: Please DO NOT read if you are underage or do not like explicit sexual content. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

This is probably one of my most favorite pairings and I've wanted to write a nice and tasty lemon for a long time now. So, I hope y'all enjoy ;)

I hope Sakura isn't too OOC because I do try and make it as authentic as possible (as far as fanfics go).

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

She wasn't sure what had stirred her from her deep slumber, but as the drowsiness waned it was instead replaced with a tinge of panic.

It was dark.

No.

Something was covering her eyes so she couldn't see. As she slowly regained consciousness, her senses returned one by one. It was cold. Her skin was littered with goosebumps from the frigid environment. She couldn't move either. Her still form was suspended off the ground by the restraints around her ankles and wrists. Her arms were tied together above her head, making it difficult for her to breathe. Sakura could tell that she was restrained by the same type of material over her eyes.

Although, it was wrapped much tighter in order to keep her from escaping. She could feel it cutting into her wrists. Sakura's heart thudded loudly as the precarious situation she found herself in became more real.

Remembering her training, the Kunoichi fought to stay calm in order to assess her surroundings. She could smell the woods around her, but she knew she was not outside. Now she remembered! She was still at the inn. The familiar smell of the furniture and the wooden walls around her made her realise that.

What happened?

She had been staying at the inn for the past week in river country, on a solo mission. It wasn't anything dangerous. The Hokage just sent her on an errand to pick some medicinal herbs found in this area. They were making provisions for winter, so Sakura had to gather as much as she could.

"-so, what are we gonna do with Pinkie in the next room?" the sudden sound made her heart jump. It was a man's voice and it sounded faintly familiar. Although, Sakura couldn't place it with her mind still foggy with drowsiness. It was as though she had been drugged.

She tried to wiggle free of the restraints but something was wrong. Her chakra was somehow being suppressed. The material binding her reacted and grew tighter. Instantly, she knew that her situation was far more dangerous and full blown-panic started to set in.

"I have yet to make use of her." Said a second voice. It was a smooth, dark voice. A voice that made Sakura's heart painfully thud to a halt. Her limbs became numb and intense fear seeped into her very core.

She never thought she would hear this voice again. It haunted her nightmares, plagued her slumber for months, so there was no mistaking it. She would never forget that voice as long as she lived. The only sense of relief she had when waking up in cold sweat from her nightmares of that voice was that he was dead and can never bother her again.

But now, hearing it again, she was sure of it.

Sasori of the Red Sand.

Also, she was now certain who the first voice belonged to.

"It would seem that she has awoken." The words came from Sasori.

All too soon, before she could gather herself, the door burst open.

"Well, well" the voice which unmistakably belonged to Deidara, said smugly. "It seems that Danna was right."

She could hear, from the sound of his voice that he was grinning and didn't like the sound one bit. She could feel him approaching her slowly, like a predator nearing its prey.

"I must say," the voice was suddenly close, she could feel his breath on her face. "It was the wrong neck of the woods to be picking flowers, Pinkie."

She could feel the heat of his body from his proximity and for some odd reason, a pleasant shiver ran down her spine. She broke out in cold sweat and her breath hitched. To her utter horror, Sakura felt her nipples get hard. Was it because of the cold? No, somehow she didn't think so.

What was happening? Why was her skin so sensitive and why the hell was her body reacting to his voice in such a way? He was dangerous and supposed to be dead. Both of them were! They were enemies who had her captured. She was powerless. They were probably going to kill her and she's acting like this! How disgraceful! What was wrong with her?

"Oh dear," Deidara's voice seemed amused "it seems that you're very happy to see me, un."

A deep blush crept up her cheeks as she realised two things; she was only dressed in her bindings and tights. They had removed everything else. And the second was that her chest bindings didn't hide her awkward indisposition.

"G-get away!" she demanded with the strongest voice she could muster.

"Ah, ah, ah, Pinkie." Deidara tutted huskily, "you don't want me restraining your mouth too, do you, un?"

Sakura forced down a shiver. His voice felt like a caress which travelled over her body. Why the hell was this criminal affecting her like this? What the fuck was going on?

"Curious" this came from Sasori.

It seems he had entered the room and was also approaching her. There was something in his voice that chilled Sakura to the bone.

"Silly little girl." He said as though amused. She could feel him approaching slowly and jumped with a surprised squeak as she felt his cold hand touch her cheek. Her blush deepened and she struggled to get away from his touch. She gasped in pain.

Her bindings around her wrists tightened more.

"The more you struggle, the tighter those restraints get." He mused. "They are infused with my chakra strings and do what I tell them to."

So that's why she couldn't use her chakra. Now it made sense. Of course, Sasori knew her strength and ensured that her access to it was severed.

"And you call yourself a medical ninja" Sasori sneered, his puppet hand cold against her skin. "You, a little girl like you, who thwarted my ingenious poison."

Sakura's temper instantly flared, but before she could tell him off for his cheap shot, he spoke again. His grip on her chin tightening slightly as though to remind her who was in control here.

"Do you not know the side-effects of the crocus flower?" he purred, sufficiently sending another shiver down her spine, which had nothing to do with fear.

"The crocus flower isn't toxic–" Sakura began but Sasori silenced her with a finger over her mouth.

"You are quite right about that, little girl." He was so close.

Sakura's heart thudded loudly, she truly hoped they couldn't hear her panic.

"But there are other, more subtle side-effects to this flower." He mused, lazily tracing her full lips with his finger. His actions made her stomach flutter. Why was she so sensitive to their ministrations? She was better than this! She had to get the hell out of here. For now, she couldn't do anything but listen to her captor talk, hoping, praying for some kind of opening so she could escape.

"The Crocus Flower might be harmless in small amounts, but from the amounts you harvested is quite a different story." Sakura froze at his words, viridian eyes widening. "Concentrated doses are often used in love potions or simply added to food as an aphrodisiac.

"Just imagine" He purred in her ear "the amount of pollen you inhaled, dear Sakura-chan."

No, this could not be true. How could she overlook a fatal error like this? Was there anything in her journals about the side-effects of the crocus flower? Sakura's mind was working overtime in order to analyse where she went wrong and if this man was telling the truth. But, her body did that for her. What other explanation could there be?

The butterflies in her stomach intensified as she felt him so close, his breath tickling her neck. She had to fight not to let a small moan escape. It was sickening to be affected by such dangerous scum. How humiliating it must look. If only she could remove this fabric from her eyes so she could look for a way out.

But somewhere deep in her heart, she knew that what he said was true and escape was futile with two S-class rogue-nin in the way. Especially Sasori with his calm and calculating nature. She imagined that this man rarely ever made any mistakes.

She was so screwed. She'd known that the flower had many properties, but she never imagined that it had an effect this powerful. She could start to feel it taking effect, making her entire body hypersensitive to touch. To make matters worse, it stirred something deep inside her. Something she had long managed to keep in check.

Sakura wasn't ignorant, she knew about the desires of the flesh and masturbation. Hell, she knew what there was to know about sex too, she was a medical ninja after all. She just never really experienced anything like this first hand. And this put her at a dangerous disadvantage. The stupid, romantic child in her still believed in forever, waiting for that right person to be her first and only…waiting for Sasuke.

A solitary tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"It seems she's now realising the gravity of her situation, yeah." Deidara's voice was suddenly too close for comfort. She tried not to flinch as she felt feather light touches on the inside of her bicep, moving down to the side of her torso. His hands were warm and soft compared to the puppeteer's. Sakura shuddered.

"I have errands to run," Sasori said briskly, and it took her a while to realise that he had let go of her chin and had stepped away. "Make sure you don't make a mess of her, Deidara." She heard the door close and a moment later, a second door to the outside.

Her sense of panic had kicked up a notch at Sasori's parting words. She was now alone with Deidara and by the sound of it, he wasn't going to leave her side. Her breathing hitched as she felt his hand caressing her cheek.

"Don't be afraid, hm." He said smoothly, his mouth close to her ear. "I promise you'll enjoy this." and he lightly nibbled on her earlobe, sending a shock through her. She didn't know if it was the effects of the flower or the restraints that rendered her immobile, but she had to try and escape before he continued any further. She didn't like the way her body reacted to him. She didn't like his sexy voice in her ear.

Wait. Sexy! Did she really just think that?

Oh, God. This was so bad.

"Those restraints look painful," Deidara commented lazily. "Let's loosen them a bit, shall we?"

Yes! This is perfect! When he least expects it she'll make a break for it.

"Don't get any ideas, Pinkie." Came his warning voice. "You will still be restrained by the chakra threads" his lips were planted in her neck just below her earlobe, suckling lightly. Sakura whimpered at the sensation. "I prefer my girls willing and responsive." He whispered seductively as his tongue lay a wet trail down her neck ending with a light kiss in the crook of her neck.

"Please, let me go." Sakura pleaded, "I'm not willing. I don't want you to do this!"

"Hn, nice try but I'm afraid I can't do that, sweet Sakura." His hands were on her hips, moving upwards and laying a burning trail up the sides of her body. "Your mouth might say no, but your body is saying yes."

Sakura swallowed.

"You're lucky I convinced Sasori to have you all to myself before he gets you. Cause you wouldn't like what he has in store for you."

This made her sick with panic and fear. She knew exactly what he meant by that. It was probably as payback because she defeated him. Well, she thought she did. As revenge, Sasori will probably turn her into one of his human puppets.

"How am I lucky?" she spat, unable to hold it in.

"Well," he countered. "I know how to make you feel good, un. And because you were so kind to do half the job for me, ingesting that potent aphrodisiac, I cannot resist having some fun with you."

As he said that, his hands travelled up and down the sides of her body, his fingers tracing the underside of her breasts, barely touching them. His lips started attacking her neck again. This time a little more roughly. "Mmm, you taste good, un. I want to taste the rest of you too."

Sakura was overpowered by a myriad of sensations at his hands. It was making her mind go fuzzy and it took everything in her not to lean into him, not to enjoy the sensations. This was the flower's side-effects overriding her mind's control over her body, she was completely at the mercy of it. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fight it.

She let out a soft mewl at the sensation of something licking at the undersides of her breasts. She knew it was Deidara's Kekkei Genkai on his hands he used to mold his clay creations. Why was it turning her on? Why is she silently hoping he would go a little higher, to pull her bindings off and have his unique hands mold to her sensitive breasts?

His lips lightly nibble her jaw as his fingers trace the underside of her bindings covering her chest. This teasing was driving her crazy with wanton desire. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as his hands finally covered her breasts, squeezing slightly. Her body tensed as she felt the tongues on his hands working their magic on her now pebbled nipples through the thin bindings. The feeling sent a jolt to her navel, leaving a warmth pooling in her stomach.

"Un, feels good, doesn't it?" Deidara purred seductively. "Virgins are so cute, so receptive to the slightest touch. I suppose that flower has a hand in it too." He muttered as an afterthought.

She was still blindfolded and bound, trying her best not to move as the restraints were holding her painfully. But the things he was doing with her body was making it harder and harder to stay still. She let out a gasp of pain and Deidara stopped.

"Hn, gomen. I'll let you down now, but don't try anything funny. You won't get far and I won't be as gentle then."

Sakura couldn't help but swallow at his promise of pain if she defied him. She felt his hands ghost over her arms to where her wrists were restrained and undid the part suspending her. Relief washed over her as her body was allowed to relax. She fell forward and he caught her in his arms. His body was heated and she noticed he didn't have a shirt on. She could feel his bare chest pressed against her, the friction agitating her already sensitive nipples.

She could smell his musky scent and it didn't help matters in her state. His one arm hooked under the crook of her knees, the other went around her torso as he picked her up bridal style.

"Um..." she said tentatively. "Could you take off the blindfold, please?" She added, hoping she could appeal to his kind side if he had such a thing.

"Hmm," he seemed to consider it. "Soon." He decided. "First, I would like to do something. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it, un," he added sensing my distress.

Enjoy? She had no idea what he had in store for her. And what the hell is she doing being carried like a baby by a psycho killer? She should fight him, she should break his face and escape. Where was the Sakura who would level an entire area with one punch? Who was this pathetic, submissive weakling? Was this the effects of the flower too? She was like putty in his hands and she could do nothing to stop him.

"Oeff" she said as her back hit something soft – a bed. Immediately she tried to cover herself but it was difficult with her hands and feet still bound. She felt the mattress dip under his weight as he descended upon her. In one swift movement, he trapped her between his legs while pushing her bound arms up and hooked them above her head onto the bedpost. This was far more comfortable than being suspended against the wall, but somewhere in her rational mind, she knew this was a bad thing. She was still tied up and had no way of getting out of here.

"Don't want you to try and get away, now do we?" his voice was husky as his hands moved up her abdomen landing on her breasts, which he squeezed. "Time to get rid of these rags" he added as his strong hands tore her chest bindings leaving her breasts to spring free of their confinement.

Sakura gasped as the cold air made her nipples harden once more. Her skin was so sensitive that each caress, each touch sent a warmth through her entire body. It was making her dizzy and the dull ache in her lower abdomen intensified.

With his legs still either side of her hips, Deidara started caressing her body with his hands, the tongues making wet trails all over her, leaving a cool sensation behind. "Mmm," he hummed as he claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss. His hands squeezed her breasts as the extra mouths continued feasting on her sensitive nipples.

Sakura gasped at the sensation, which gave the missing-nin the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth only to dominate her further. She moaned into his mouth, her legs squeezed together to increase the friction building up in her core.

' _This was so wrong'_ she chastised herself. She shouldn't be feeling this way. She shouldn't be doing this! She had to stop! But she didn't want to, it felt too good. She wanted this dangerous man to keep doing these things to her. Her desire for this was too formidable to just turn away from. She wanted this. She wanted him.

"Dear, dear, blossom." Deidara breathed as he broke the kiss. "I'm afraid I shall lose my composure if you keep making those delicious sounds." His mouth latched onto her neck again, making its way down to her collarbone and gradually mimicking what his hands had been doing. Sakura was so distracted with his talented lips to notice that his hands had travelled down her stomach and were lazily tracing the hem of her shorts until…

"Ahh" Sakura couldn't help the sound escaping her mouth as her hips bucked. Deidara's hand had snuck past her panties and was gently rubbing the small pebble with his fingers. For someone who is not used to this kind of attention, it was intense. But for that very same person to experience it while under the effects of the flower, it was a whole different story entirely.

Sakura's eyes rolled in the back of her head at the intense waves of sensations crashed over her body each time Deidara tweaked his finger over her clit.

"Mmm, you're so wet." Deidara purred in between suckling her nipple. "Tell me, Sakura-chan." His velvety voice made her shiver. "Do you enjoy what I am doing to you? Do you want more?"

"Nnn…" she couldn't form an intelligible word, her mind was fogged with pleasure.

Suddenly, his ministrations stopped and she frowned at the lack of contact. "I can't hear you." He mused. "Do you want more, my cherry blossom?"

"Yes, oh God please. D-don't stop." She whimpered, the lack of his touch was driving her crazy, she couldn't even think straight. The fact that her eyes were covered made her even more sensitive to his touches and she instantly understood why he opted to keep it on.

"Hn" she could hear the grin in his voice.

Without warning, she felt his legs shift as he got off of her. It felt cold from the lack of contact and she instantly missed his warm body. Suddenly, she felt his mouth on her breast again as his hands eased her tights and panties off her hips. Sakura squirmed as she felt the tongues travel down her hips. Once her panties were pulled down to her ankles (which were still bound) Deidara lazily bent her knees upward and parted her legs, exposing her most sensitive area to him.

The sudden movement made her jump and she clamped her legs together on instinct.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan." He whispered, "you won't get a nice surprise if you do that now." Sakura whimpered and relaxed her legs, which he pushed open again. "Hmm, you have such a pretty pussy," he said teasingly, making her blush deeply.

She could feel his breath over her womanhood, he was so close. What was he planning? She felt apprehensive at his closeness. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe-

Any coherent thought suddenly fled from her mind as it went blank. Any morsel of control she had over any of her functions went out the window. Sakura let out a feral cry as Deidara's mouth closed around her clit. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Each time Deidara's tongue would flick over the bundle of nerves, Sakura would see a blinding flash and her body would be jolted with a delicious wave of electricity. Her core was heating up, the tightly wound coil in her lower abdomen made her entire body tingle and she felt like she would melt away.

She wanted her hands free. Not to strangle this man between her legs, but to run her fingers through his hair and to urge him closer still. Sakura bucked her hips eagerly against his mouth but Deidara held her hips down as he devoured her.

His lips were gently sucking at the sensitive flesh as his tongue twirled over and over and over again. Sakura could feel that she was close to exploding, so close to reaching a point where she had never been before. Any restraint she had was long gone. She felt a primal need to do whatever it took to keep this sensation.

"Nna...feels-s s-so good. Please don't stop!" was all she could muster before everything went black and the coil snapped and unravelled.

Her body tensed up as she exploded in a puddle of pleasure. Sakura cried out hoarsely as her body erupted in unending waves of intense desire. Her entire body felt numb yet electrified from his touches. Deidara's lips were still sucking on the little nub as she rode out her orgasm wave after wave. She was out of breath from the exertion, and it was the only sound she could hear in the room. Sakura lay there, her body sluggish from the aftermath of her intense orgasm.

"I was right" came Deidara's voice suddenly. "You do taste delicious, un." his voice sounded somewhat raw, as though he was trying to restrain it. "Let's take that blindfold off, yeah."

With the sudden rush of light, Sakura's eyes squinted trying to get accustomed to the sudden brightness. As the room became clear, she noticed that she was indeed in her room at the inn. She could tell it was night time even with the curtains drawn. And right in front of her was Deidara.

With her mind still hazy from the aftermath, she regarded her captor. He only had a pair of shinobi pants and was otherwise unclothed. He was slightly out of breath and his long blonde hair was slightly unkempt from their earlier excursions. His visible blue eye was dark with lust as he looked down at her. She couldn't help but stare. No matter which way you looked at it, this man was gorgeous.

"It seems the flower hasn't worked its way out of your system. Good." He looked down at her naked form, drinking in her aroused stated he had put her in.

Subconsciously, Sakura licked her lips in anticipation. Her eyes were on his but soon travelled over his perfect body. He was tanned and well-built, the stitching on his chest that revealed another mouth didn't deter her appraisal of him. She didn't miss the impressive bulge in his pants either.

She found herself thinking if he was going to take things further.

"Like what you see, yeah" he grinned. "You won't need these" he added as he pulled the bonds off her ankles along with the remainder of her clothes. "They're only gonna get in the way."

Sakura stared at him with lidded eyes, the intense orgasm had subsided somewhat but the dull aching in her core was still there. She didn't try to fight it anymore. Hell, she didn't want to fight it anymore. She's never felt so good before in her life. She wanted to be selfish for once and just do whatever the hell she wanted. To hell with the consequences.

Deidara seemed to notice a change in her as he raised his eyebrow, seemingly amused. "Blossom, I like the way you're looking at me. But if you continue, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop doing dirty things to you, yeah." His smirk made her heart flutter and her eyes glaze over.

He was surprised by her reaction to his words. He had half expected her to fight him after she had reached her orgasm. But it seems that it just left her wanting more.

With a cheeky grin, he stood up from the bed and pulled down his pants releasing his pulsing hard-on from its confines.

Her eyes widened at the size of him and her heart jumped at the thought of having that inside of her. "Will-will it fit?" came the unexpected but oh so painfully innocent remark. It made the grin on his face widen as he approached the bed again.

* * *

*Deidara's POV*

He had been watching this Kunoichi picking flowers, doing her daily exercise and bathing in the inn's hot springs for a week now. He and Sasori came across her purely by chance. Sasori wanted revenge for the many puppets this 'little girl' had destroyed and Deidara was just bored, so he didn't complain.

With Sasori's connection to Orochimaru, it was simple to revive them both. Sasori simply placed his soul in another puppet and Deidara's body was salvaged and looked as good as new. He wouldn't mind a little revenge on that Uchiha brat for killing him.

But the more he watched her, the less it became about the brat Uchiha. The more it became about him wanting to feel her, to taste her. She was so pure and his animalistic side knew that he would be her first. And that was the best type of revenge.

She looked absolutely perfect laying on her back in front of him with her toned arms above her head, still tethered by the chakra infused bonds. Her long pink hair splayed over her pillow. Her cheeks dusted with pink, out of breath from the intensity of her climax. Her legs were parted slightly, breasts perky and red from his touches. All her initial shyness shattered to pieces at his hands. Tiny love bites littered her creamy skin. Her swollen lips were begging him to claim them. And the look in her lidded eyes made his dick twitch. She was aroused beyond what he thought possible and it was because of him. He felt a savage sort of satisfaction and it made him want to claim her completely.

"Will-will it fit?" came the perfectly innocent remark which made the Nuke-nin's grin widen pleasantly.

"Mmm, we will have to try and see." He said silkily as he crouched down on his knees between her legs. She visibly gulped as he hovered over her.

Her slender legs were gripping his hips tightly, holding him in place. Perhaps it was indecision of whether she should stop him or let him proceed. He gently rested on top of her until he is pressed flush against her, his tip poking at her maidenhood. Her breath hitched and he took the opportunity to claim her mouth. They kissed deeply their tongues battling for dominance. Sakura moaned as she lifted her hips as if to urge him forward. He could feel her warmth against his tip and it took all his self-control not to shove it all inside her in one go.

As his tongue expertly explored her mouth, Deidara's hand slid down between them and rested his palm over her clit where the mouth opened and once again tasted the tiny pebble. Sakura's body jolted as she moaned into his mouth. As her clit was being stimulated again, he let a single digit slip into her warmth.

The Kunoichi bucked against his hand so hard, they broke the kiss. "Ahh, D-Deidara" she moaned.

He was pleasantly surprised that she remembered his name. At that, he slipped another finger into her tight warmth and she responded in kind.

After all the breathy moans of his name and her body thrusting readily to meet his fingers, he couldn't take it any longer. He had to be inside her. Deidara pulled his hand from her, only to be met with a disappointed groan.

"So impatient, yeah." He said gruffly as he positioned himself over her once more.

She quieted immediately as she saw his intentions and looked up at him tentatively. She looked so sweet and innocent with her blushed cheeks and swollen lips.

"You ready, Pinkie?"

A nod was all it took.

' _Oh, my God.'_ Was all that graced his thoughts as he pushed inside her with one firm stroke.

She was so wet, there was barely any resistance as he filled her up. Breathing deeply, their gazes locked, she had a slight grimace on her face from the discomfort. Sakura's breathing hitched as her body tried to adapt to his size. It took everything for him not to move. Every fibre of his being wanted to ram into her hard and fast. Her tightness was so overwhelming, he was surprised he didn't come right there and then.

"It'll feel good in a second, yeah." Kissing away a solitary tear, Deidara claimed her mouth again not daring to ponder why he was being so gentle.

After a few moments, her hips started wiggling, which alerted him that she was ready for him to start moving. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he pulled out almost all the way and pushed back in. the look on her face was priceless. First a grimace, the next thrust her lush lips formed an 'o' as the stinging sensation waned. Then finally, her lips parted and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as delicious moans spilled from her mouth.

At first, each thrust was slow and calculated to see her reactions. He was relishing the feeling of her warmth gripping him so tightly. But his mind was slowly slipping into the abyss of pleasure.

"You're so tight and wet, Blossom" he gasped, as the beautiful girl beneath him wrapped her strong legs around him, relishing the warm feeling enveloping his hard member.

"ngg…f-feels..so..ahh…good" Sakura moaned, which only increased the fire inside him.

The tempo of his thrusts intensified which was met with equally intensifying moans from the pinkette under him.

"Nnn…faster Deidara, fuck me faster." His lips twisted into a smile at her dirty demand and he couldn't help but concede.

Hoisting her legs to rest on his shoulders, he lifted her ass off the bed slightly to gain deeper access. She cried out as his tip hit her sweet spot repeatedly. He loved the way her breasts bounced each time he thrust into her. With a view like that he will not last very long, especially with the Kunoichi making such desirable sounds for him.

* * *

*Sakura's POV*

The grin on the blonde man's face was so disarmingly sexy, Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She wanted to feel him inside her. She didn't care if it was because of the flower anymore. She didn't care if she was going to regret it later on. All that mattered right now was this gorgeous naked man in front of her and the amazing things he had been doing to her.

"Will-will it fit?" the concern escaped her mouth before she could stop herself. Sakura looked away blushing.

"Mmm, we'll have to try and see," he said seductively as he drew near again, coming to rest between her legs.

She gulped, knowing what was coming. She had heard that it hurts the first time and he was just so big. Not that she knew what 'big' was, however. Being a medical-nin, of course she's seen a penis before. But not in this state of arousal and nowhere near this size. So it was safe to say, she had her misgivings about the whole thing.

He pressed his body against her as he kept eye contact, carefully reading her expression. He was so warm and he smelled like the woods surrounding them at this moment. His blonde hair spilling over his shoulders tickling her chest was soft and silky. Why was he being so gentle, as though he didn't want to hurt her? It was almost as though he was waiting for her to protest. Her heart throbbed and she couldn't understand why.

The tip of his penis poked at her entrance and she felt her breath hitch. He used the opportunity to kiss her again, exploring her mouth with his tongue. She responded in earnest, her tongue stroking his with vigour.

When his one mouth on the palm of his hand rested on her clit and started licking and sucking again, her mind went blank. She moaned. Her hips bucked in surprised when she felt something slide into her, it was his finger. The digit intimately massaged her, making her lose control all over again.

"Ahh, D-Deidara" she panted and she felt him slip a second finger inside her.

God, she wished her arms were untied. She would have run her fingers down his back, gripped his ass while she sucked on his neck. His fingers stretched her as he pumped into her, it felt amazing and it was making her think dirty thoughts.

It was with the utmost disappointment when he took his hand away, leaving her empty. She groaned at the loss of contact.

"So impatient, yeah." He breathed as he shifted to align his hard member with her dripping warmth.

She froze, knowing what is coming.

"You ready, Pinkie?" he said huskily.

Dear God was she ready to have this man impale her. His handsome face barely masked his lust and she felt empowered by it. That a sexy guy such as him looked at her like he wanted to ravage her.

She nodded, ready for him.

He was inside her in one stroke and for a second she just felt impossibly full. It stung a little, but not as bad as she had imagined. More than anything else, the look of restrained desire on his handsome face made the warmth pooling in her abdomen stir. His eyes widened and she could almost see the words 'oh my god' forming in his mind. This gave her a sweet sense of satisfaction.

"It'll feel good in a second, yeah." He whispered, kissed her cheek and claimed her lips in a deep kiss.

The sound of their ragged breathing filled the quiet cabin as they both tried to keep perfectly still. The stinging pain was ebbing away and Sakura felt another feeling take its place altogether. The panting man's eyes were hooded and his lustful expression betrayed his seemingly calm facade. He looked like a golden god hovering over her looking at her with such hunger.

It was like the earlier warmth she felt in her belly had been rekindled by his gaze. She wanted him to move because this was driving her crazy. Sakura tried grinding her hips against his, letting him know she was ready, yet, not knowing how to tell him.

His crooked smile made her heart flutter and he withdrew himself from her, the tip still inside her. Without warning, he thrust back into her. The sharp pain was gone but it was still uncomfortable being filled to such capacity and Sakura grit her teeth. Something else was stirring in the depths and it wasn't pain. It was faint and still being oppressed by the pain of him stretching her impossibly.

When he thrust in for a third time, however, her entire body jolted with pleasure and her swollen lips formed an 'o'. Her mind went blank once again and all she could feel was an unimaginable pleasure each time he penetrated her core. Sakura could no longer control the sounds emitted from her mouth as Deidara took her.

She felt so warm, it was as though she was about to melt as her mewls echoed in the small cabin. Wrapping her slender legs around his torso, the Kunoichi vigorously tried to meet his heated thrusts.

"You're so tight and wet, Blossom" Deidara breathed huskily as he thrust into her firmly, thereby receiving a harsh cry from Sakura.

"ngg…f-feels..so..ahh…good" Sakura managed to utter between his strong thrusts.

Sakura's mind was foggy with such lust and intense pleasure the likes of which she had never experienced. How can this…this man, who was supposed to be a cruel, evil mass murderer, be so gentle and make her feel these amazing sensations?

His eyes were still fixed on her face and he wore an expression she couldn't quite place. It was turning her on more than ever, making her mind envision dirty things. She wanted him to do all kinds of things to her; things she would never say out loud.

Sakura could feel her climax building up once more as Deidara repeatedly hit her sweet spot. Her throat was hoarse from moaning his name. Deidara continued to pound into her mercilessly, his free hand pulling her hair down; thereby exposing her sensitive neck, which allowed him to latch onto greedily. Every part of her body touched by him was engulfed by a delicious molten desire.

"Nnn…faster Deidara, fuck me faster." Sakura rasped, nearing her second orgasm.

At her incoherent words his pace quickened to an urgent tempo, she could feel that she had pushed him over the edge and he's not holding back anymore.

At this moment she could feel all his raw, delicious power as an S-class nin through his movements. In a way, Sakura had never felt more empowered to be able to do such a dance with a powerful opponent like him. Right at this moment, he isn't holding back at all, he isn't underestimating her. They are just two beings, joined and giving themselves over to their passion.

At that thought, the coil snapped inside Sakura and she reached her climax a second time. She moaned at the sensation of contracting around his pulsing manhood. Her heart was beating painfully against her chest as she fought to regain her breathing.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, Blossom," Deidara said silkily.

Without warning, he pushed himself up from the Kunoichi, thereby breaking contact and pulled out of her. Before she could respond Deidara gave her a wicked grin, placed his hands on her waist and flipped her over so she was lying flat on her stomach.

Still under the intense effects of her orgasm, Sakura gave a gasp, not knowing what to expect. The Rogue-nin wasted no time, with his knees either side of the pinkette's long legs, he pushed them together and sank himself into her warmth once more as he rested on top of her, braced by his elbow.

"Ahh…mmm…so g-good." Sakura whimpered at the overwhelming sensation of being filled from such a position. She would have never imagined that it would feel so good from this angle. She was so sensitive from her previous orgasm that every sensation from his thrusts seem to intensify hundredfold.

"Mmm…so tight" Deidara breathed in her ear as he thrust into her slowly.

A pleasant shiver went down Sakura's back as she tilted her head to face him. They held eye contact before their mouths mingled hastily as he thrust into her, his tongue stroking her intimately almost mimicking his hard member. Sakura's moans can barely be contained as she contracted around his shaft, silently begging him to increase his speed.

Deidara broke the kiss and grinned while pushing himself up as he towered over the panting Kunoichi pulling out of her. His strong hands gripped her hips and pulled them upwards and separated her knees for better access. With her hands still tied to the headboard of the bed, Sakura's face hit the pillow. Glad that the headboard wasn't that high up or it would have been uncomfortable. Sakura managed to hoist herself up on her elbows, supporting her upper torso. Turning her head to look at him towering over her, holding her hips as leverage he grinned once more and thrust into her roughly.

"ohhh…my god, oh god yes." Sakura mewled loudly as an electric shock went through her.

Her legs felt like jelly and she was sure if Deidara wasn't holding her hips, she would collapse. His thrusts were intensifying rapidly as his one hand travelled up to her head, fingers entangling with her silky locks, holding on and pulling her head back. The numb ache in her core throbbed at the action of being dominated by this man and she felt her need build up again.

Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore. "Release my hands." She gasped. "I want…I want to touch you."

This time he didn't hesitate. Without losing his pace, Deidara ran his free hand up her arms and slipped the restraints off like it was nothing. As soon as Sakura felt the release, she infused her arms and legs with enough chakra to push back against him and with a flash grab hold of his wrists and flip him over so he landed on his back.

They were both slick with sweat and arousal and gasping breathlessly as Sakura straddled him. For a moment both remained immobile, not breaking eye contact. He was unsure whether he was going to get a kunai to the neck and she was debating whether he will let her stay on top.

A split second later, Sakura's face split into a devious grin and she impaled herself on him and rolled her hips experimentally. This made Deidara's eyes roll to the back of his head at the sensation. He grasped her hips firmly and thrust into her roughly earning another groan from the girl on top of him. He would not have imagined in his wildest dreams that this innocent little girl would turn the tables on him in such a way. What she lacked in inexperience, she more than made up for it with this intoxicating appeal.

The Kunoichi kept rolling her hips, loving the feeling of him deep inside her as she ran her fingers down his chest. Deidara's hands travelled up from her hips as he plunged into her roughly and rested on her soft mounds. The tongues on his hands feasted on her hard nipples as he massaged her breasts roughly earning continuous moans from her sweet lips.

They picked up their pace as Sakura became more accustomed to the new position and soon she was a screaming mess on top of him. He was so deep inside her, she could feel him hitting her cervix, which sent a painful yet pleasurable jolt through her body. It only made her more ravenous. She was nearing her climax again and her movements grew more urgent and erratic.

Deidara noticed the change in pace and pressed his palm over her clit so the mouth could stimulate her in order to help the gorgeous girl on top of him reach her peak.

At this, Sakura arched her back and threw her head back as the electrifying pleasure shot through her at his skilled hand. She was coming undone when she felt Deidara's member pulse inside her and she knew he was close. The look on his face was what pushed her over the edge. He looked so raw and unbridled. Deep desire pooling in the depths of his eyes and it was directed towards her. She was making him feel this way. She was the reason this beautiful, dangerous man was out of breath and was wearing a sultry smile. The immense chakra he was carrying inside his body was emitting from his golden skin as he lost control, his seed spilling deep inside her.

"Oh..h God" Sakura moaned, her hips still moving with his, milking her orgasm before collapsing on top of the writhing Akatsuki member who was still convulsing from his equally intense orgasm.

Sweaty, out of breath, hearts beating rapidly, the couple still lay entwined. Not daring to move and lose the feeling and also not knowing how to face the current predicament. Sakura could feel the pollen's symptoms waning and the full realisation of what they had just done – what she had just let him do to her. A heavy blush crept up her cheeks but she dared not move a muscle. Partly because her body is still numb from the after-effects of their earlier activities, mostly because she wasn't sure what the Rogue-nin will do if she did.

There they lay, wrapped in each other's embrace, breathing laboured and sweaty. Not knowing what the next move will be. Sakura's hands were not bound, she could easily knock him out with a chakra infused punch. But she was sure he would be able to stop her before she could infuse the chakra. The only logical thing to do now would be to simply ask. Taking a deep breath Sakura opened her mouth.

"So, what happens now?" She whispered, not daring to move a muscle, still painfully aware of his throbbing manhood still inside her and still wrapped in his strong arms. Yet, she didn't feel like she wanted to move.

There was a slight pause, then Deidara's hands which were wrapped around her small figure fell to his sides.

"Go."

This prompted the Kunoichi to pull back and give him a questioning look. She hardly dared to believe his words, but as they made eye contact, she saw a look of resignation on his face. Still, the pinkette remained frozen, not daring to act on it in case she was imagining things.

"Didn't you hear me, Pinkie?" Deidara said imploringly. "You better get out of here if before Dana comes back.

"But–"

"I doubt you have the desire to be turned into a human puppet, so run. I will take care of the puppet master."

"Why?" She asked silently, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, but she needed to know.

Deidara froze, his blue eye fixed on hers. Sakura thought she saw something behind them, but it was gone before she had a chance to analyse what that look meant and he simply replied: "I don't like sharing."

Another blush made its way to her cheeks. She slowly lifted herself up from his chest, her instincts on high alert in case this was a trick.

"You don't have to worry, Pinkie." He said jokingly. "I'm not trying to trick you."

It was as if he was reading her mind.

"Yeah," he laughed. "It was written all over your face, you're easy to read." He winked.

Sakura swallowed and got up from his torso and blushed very deeply as his penis slipped out of her, his fluids running down her thighs. She shakily got to her feet, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Embarrassed that she is standing naked in front of him, of what she had just done with this dangerous Akatsuki member, what she had just given him…

"Don't overthink this, Pinkie," Deidara said as he sat up. "It will drive you crazy if you do. What happened, happened and what matters is that it felt good."

Deidara got up and was already putting his pants back on. He threw her tights and a jacket to her, which she caught and hastily began dressing. She still felt weak at the knees and shaky. There was a dull ache in her womanhood because of the earlier strenuous activities. His seed still running down her leg. Her blush deepened.

He was right of course, there would be a time where she would berate herself for how easily she just gave in to the enemy, flower or no flower. Now was not the time, though. She needed to get out of here.

Noticing her gear and backpack she hesitated, looking at him wearily.

"Seriously, do you need an invitation?" The Rogue-nin said incredulously. "Get out of here before I change my mind." He grinned deviously. "I'll be ready for another round in a minute."

A shock went through Sakura as he said that, but it had nothing to do with fear, embarrassment or disgust. Instinctively Sakura bit her lower lip. She absolutely did not want to even consider what her reaction meant.

Deidara raised a blonde eyebrow at her reaction, clearly surprised then chuckled. "You're something else, Pinkie. Your captor just released you and you're still standing there biting your lip, like you're hoping to be ravished again."

Sakura couldn't trust herself to speak. She hastily dashed to where her things lay in the corner of the room. Thankfully she never unpacks as a force of habit in case she ever needed to leave at a moment's notice. She secured her weapons pouch, on her leg and slipped her backpack onto her back. Taking a deep breath, the Kunoichi felt for any immediate threats or chakra signatures close by but felt none for a few kilometers. Sasori probably isn't close by yet, he would have no need to mask his chakra. With her hand on the doorknob, she paused and looked back at the man standing behind her. They stared at each other for a moment. She felt like she should thank him, but that would just be too weird.

Deidara chuckled shaking his head. "Troublesome woman, go or I will chase you." He winked at her and Sakura swallowed.

She needed to make a run for it as fast as she could to get back home. She wasn't sure what she was going to report back to the Hokage if she should report this little run in at all. She will have to figure it out when she got back.

Next moment she felt a hard torso pressed against her back and an arm wrap around her waist. "Don't be surprised if you find a stranger in your bed one night." He breathed, sufficiently sending electrifying shivers down her back almost making her knees buckle.

He let go as fast as he had latched onto her.

She swallowed, a brief grin gracing her beautiful face…

"Looking forward to it."

And Sakura vanished into the night.


End file.
